We Danced
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Two people lost site of each other... but will something like leaveing a purse behind bring them together? TommyKim timeframe: DT


Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers or the song

* * *

"Tommy I really need to head home, can you clean up for me?"

"Sure… it's not like I have anything else better to do" Tommy said

"Thank you so much" Hayley said handing him the keys then ran off

Tommy laughed as she ran off and went to grab a broom, he walked to start at the other side of the room when he spotted a pink and white purse.

"I wonder who left this… Oh well I guess they'll know where to come looking for it" Tommy muttered to himself, and then placed it behind the counter.

* * *

Somewhere else in a car

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira"

"You on you're way back?" Kira asked

"Yeah" the girl said

"Did you get the note from Hayley?"

"Of course"

"Can you read it now?"

"Sure… hold on let me get it out of my…" she looked and didn't find her purse "SHIT!"

"Uh oh…" Kira said "What?"

"I left my purse"

"Well you can head back and get it, Hayley is probably cleaning up"

"Sorry"

"Its ok… just hurry up and get home, or else my mom will go psycho"

"Geez… I'm 26… I didn't know I had a curfew"

"At our house you do" Kira said laughing

"Fine… I'll hurry"

"Alright, see ya"

"Bye"

The girl turned the car around and headed back to Hayley's.

* * *

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
_

"This place is so different when… no one's here" Tommy muttered to himself as he put up another chair. Then picked up the broom again and sweeper under that table.

_That's when she walked in  
I said, I'm sorry but we're closed_

He heard the door open

"I'm sorry we're closed" Tommy said without turning around

_  
And she said I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse_

"I know… but I'm think I left my purse here" She said

_  
I said, I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours_

"I put one behind the counter… it's probably yours" Tommy said turning around

_And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation_

"Kimberly" he breathed

"Tommy?" Kim asked

"Yeah"

Kim smiled

"I-I didn't know you lived here" She said

"Well… now you do… what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my cousin Kira"

"Kira's your cousin?"

"Yeah…"

Tommy watched as Kim looked toward the floor, and heard her mumble

"Huh? What was that?" he asked

"I missed you" she said

"I missed you too…" Tommy said

"I'm sorry" Kim said

"Kim, you apologized at Trini's funeral"

"I know, but I still feel guilty"

"Kim, there's no more reason to feel guilty" Tommy said grasping her hand

Kim smiled

_And before I handed her, her purse  
I said, you'll only get this back on one condition_

"Oh… um… I need to get my purse and head home" Kim

"Alright" Tommy said going behind the counter and grabbing it, then holding it out for her. She reached for it and he pulled it back "But… you'll only get this back on one condition"

"What's that?" She asked

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

"Will you dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand

"But there's no music"

The jukebox went on

"Now there is"

"Ok"

Tommy held Kim's hand and they started swaying to the music. Kim smiled and looked at Tommy. He smiled and looked at her too. 'I still love her' He thought

* * *

_And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about_

"Hayley she came back these last five months have been prefect" Tommy said sitting at the counter, watching the teens leave Hayley's.

"Well you've been really happy lately"

"Do you know how long I've been dreaming she'd come back to me?"

"Since college" Hayley said laughing

"Since she broke up with me…"

"Why didn't you guys get back together, after Trini's funeral?"

"Too painful… I comforted her, I was the only one too, but then she said she had to go… and she left the day after"

"Oh… well she's back now and you guys are happy. That's all that matters" she said

Tommy smiled

"And with that note… can you clean up again? I need to head home"

"Sure"

"Thanks!" Hayley said rushing out the door

_  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work_

"Hello" Kim said walking in

"In the back" Tommy shouted "I'll be right out"

"Alright" Kim called back

"Ok." Tommy said coming out, he walked over to her and kissed her

"How was work" she asked

"Teens are teens" Tommy stated

Kim laughed

"How about you?"

"Well… teaching gymnastics isn't the easiest thing in the world…"

"Kim can I ask you something" Tommy asked seriously

"Sure anything"

_  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, this is the last thing I expected_

Tommy got out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring, and he got down on one knee. Kim saw this and her eyes started to tear.

"Will you marry me?" Tommy asked

Kim put her hands to her face

"This is the last thing I expected"

_  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, I'll only marry you on one condition  
_

She wiped her eyes, smiled and pulled him up.

"I'll only marry you on one condition"

"And that is?"

"We dance" she said, turning on the jukebox

_And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_

Tommy held Kim close and the swayed to the music. Tommy held her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Kim smiled and looked at the ring, then looked back at Tommy and kissed him.

_Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced_

"I love you Tommy" Kim said

"I love you too Kim, with all my heart"

* * *

A/N: I love this song! And I wanted to make a fanfic for it and I ended up making a Tommy and Kim one with it! So tell me what you think! 


End file.
